


Sayaka Gets Decked In The Face (working title)

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: 'what if kyoko just fucking decks her man', (for kyomami), (i'll prob get rid of a lot of tags when this is finished), (we're writing so many Shitty Fics together), F/F, Implied Relationships, What-If, also i have no idea how endings work but bear with me please, also thank you to rainbw for helping me out and snarkily commenting on it with me!, because what birthed this fic was me and a friend being like, have the first part where sayaka gets punched, im still working on this but i mean, its not graphic b u t, kyomami, madosaya, might add more tags if i add in another Shitty Rarepair, the "major character death" tag should clue you in, the first chap ends on a good note b u t, the title of the doc is just 'kyoko: (punches sayaka in the face', this is Tag Hell, this is shitty and gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sayaka didn't become a witch because Kyoko just fucking decks her</p><p>I am a shit human being.<br/>(Featuring Shitty Rarepairs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sayaka Gets Punched

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the-other-rainbw (tumblr)/rainbw (here) for helping me come up with the idea, snarking on this with me, and in general being a big help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title and description really describe this whole first chapter.

The mall, long closed for the night, was dim. The only light in the gloomy space was the few rays of the moon’s light that peeked in and the eerie blue-green glow of a single sign.

  
“I finally found you,” panted Kyoko, out of breath from her run up the deactivated escalator. Sayaka sat in silence, staring at her lap, her face covered in shadow. Kyoko plopped down next to her fellow magical girl, pulling out a can of chips. “Just how stubborn do you plan to be?” She shoved a few chips in her mouth.

  
“I’m sorry I wasted your time,” said Sayaka quietly, still staring down.

 

“Huh? You’re not acting like yourself.”

  
“Yeah. That’s because I don’t really care anymore. I don’t know anymore… what exactly I was trying to protect, or what was so important to me.” She sounded surprisingly calm, like she was talking about the weather and not the internal crisis she seemed to be going through.

  
“Hey…” Sayaka’s hand opened, revealing her once blue soul gem; it was tainted deep black, dark blue shimmering through. Kyoko looked down in surprise, her eyes widening.

  
“The balance between hope and despair - it keeps itself at zero. When was it you told me that?” She was still calm, not even moving, and her voice held no concern for her soul gem - her soul. “I understand what you mean now. I did save quite a few people, but in exchange, hatred and jealousy filled my heart. I even hurt my best friend.”

  
“Sayaka, are you…” Kyoko trailed off; she couldn’t bear to finish her sentence. What was happening?

  
“Someone has to be cursed to balance out a wish for someone else’s happiness. That’s how we magical girls work.” Sayaka started to tear up as she spoke, but her voice remained flat and even.  
“No!” These words seemed to surprise Sayaka, but not as much as the fist to the face she got a moment later. “No! It doesn’t have to be like that!”

  
“W-what? I don’t understand…” She still seemed sad, but the tears in her eyes didn’t fall, and she looked confused more than anything. Where Kyoko had punched her was already a bit red, and it looked like it would leave a nasty bruise.

  
“You don’t have to be ‘cursed’ to be mopey and alone! Yeah, you’re upset, and I get that, but everyone gets upset! When my family died, did I do this? Yeah, I ran away, but I didn’t freak out and act like I was about to become a witch or something! I’m still here, and I had less to live for! I was a coward and I left someone I cared a lot about, and I regret that, so don’t be like me! You’re better than me; you fight for good stuff, like justice. I lost that, but you still have it! So don’t be an idiot!” Kyoko took a few deep breaths, her chips long forgotten, as Sayaka just stared.

  
“How did you figure that out, Sakura Kyoko?” The voice, high and childish, asked. Kyubey stepped out of the shadows, staring into Kyoko with its small, unblinking eyes.

  
“Figure out what?” Kyoko glanced to Sayaka, but the other girl looked more offended than anything. There was a trace of regret in her eyes, but her tears were gone completely now.

  
“Did you not realize that magical girls become witches? I thought you had; was I mistaken?” It tilted its head slightly, but nothing else conveyed that it might be even slightly confused; its voice remained as flat and emotionless as ever.

  
“W-what? No, it’s just… Her soul gem was really black, like a grief seed, and she looked all upset and stuff, it just… reminded me of a witch. She had kind of a similar air, too; she looked like she was in extreme sadness, and she just seemed… similar to one. I guess I know why, now - she was turning into one.”

  
“You stopped it, Sakura Kyoko. Your words seem to have calmed her for the time being.” Kyubey’s words could have been anywhere from angry to happy to sad; Kyoko could never tell, and at the moment, she wasn’t concerned with what emotion it might have been feeling. _‘Witches… we’re witches. We are what we fight.’_

  
“We’re… witches?” Sayaka’s voice was angry now. “We’re _witches_ and you never thought to tell us? What the _hell_? Why would you think doing that is okay, you little _monster_?”

  
“Woah, calm down! Don’t use more energy! If that thing goes all black, something bad’s gonna happen. I’m guessing you become a witch and kill a bunch of people, which is the exact opposite of what you became a magical girl, so calm your ass down!” Kyoko’s words had an effect of Sayaka once more, and the blue-haired girl just glared in the direction of Kyubey.

  
“You are correct there, Sakura Kyoko. Am I needed further?” It didn’t even wait for an answer before slipping into the shadows, and Kyoko knew it was gone. Sayaka was staring at her lap again, this time turning her soul gem over in her hands.

  
“Hey, don’t you witch out on me! If you do, who’s gonna protect your girlfriend? Me, the one you hate, or that cryptic chick who we can hardly trust?” Sayaka’s head snapped up at that, and she turned her glare to Kyoko.

  
“Madoka isn’t my girlfriend!” A blush grew on her face, and Kyoko smirked.

  
“I never mentioned Madoka. Now, are you gonna calm down and apologize to your girlfriend?” Sayaka glared again, but half-heartedly, and the black of her soul gem had calmed to a dark, dark blue. It still looked unhealthy, but a grief seed would fix it up. Speaking of that… were grief seeds really just the corrupted souls of other magical girls? Kyoko shuddered, but she cast the thought out. _‘You do what you have to to survive,’_ she thought.

  
“Let’s go.”

 

~*~

 

Sayaka walked down the train tracks, glancing down once more at her now-clean soul gem; luckily, Kyoko had a grief seed to spare.

  
“Sayaka-chan! You’re okay! I was so worried!” Sayaka looked up, seeing her best friend near-tears as she ran towards the magical girl. Sayaka opened her arms, and Madoka flung herself into them, gripping her best friend tightly. Sayaka returned the embrace more gently, resting her chin on Madoka’s shoulder.

  
“Yup, I’m all good now! But if you keep squeezing me, that might change.” The joke elicited a small giggle, and Madoka loosened her grip a bit. “But really, I’m sorry for earlier. I never should have said that, Madoka.”

  
“It’s alright, Sayaka. I forgive you. You were really upset, and I didn’t help.” “You tried, and that’s what matters.” Sayaka pulled back, moving her hands from Madoka’s back to her shoulders. “Anyways, we learned a few things about magical girls which aren’t very good, and I think you deserve to know them before you make your decision.”

  
“I’ll say it.” Akemi appeared from seemingly nowhere, walking at her ever-slow pace towards the other girls. Sayaka removed her hands from Madoka’s shoulders, stepping in front of her in a protective stance.  
“You hardly know us! Maybe Madoka’s best friend should tell her, not some random chick, eh?” Kyoko finally spoke up, and Akemi’s eyebrows seemed to lower slightly.

 

“Do not assume things, Sakura-san.”

  
“A-actually, Homura-chan, Sayaka _is_ my best friend. I mean, you’re a friend, but… I just don’t know you at all.” Madoka was frowning, which Sayaka didn’t like; how come that Akemi girl always had to upset her? Sayaka stepped back slightly, wrapping an arm around her best friend’s waist in comfort.

  
“I see. Then you tell her, Miki-san.” Was it just Sayaka, or did Akemi’s frown deepen? Was that a hint of disappointment, even _sadness_ , in her voice?

  
“Madoka…” Sayaka turned to face her friend once more. “Magical girls, when their soul gems aren’t cleaned and become all black and bad, become witches. Kyubey told us after Kyoko said me being upset and, in her words, ‘mopey’, reminded her of a witch. ” Shock crossed Madoka’s face, and Sayaka reached out and took her hand. “Yeah, I was really surprised, too. I guess I didn’t become a witch because Kyoko-san snapped me out of it. She kinda, um, punched me, and then yelled about how I couldn’t go and act like I was just because I got really upset. I was pretty offended when it first happened, but…” Sayaka turned to Kyoko now. “Thank you, Kyoko-san. You really saved my butt there, huh?”

  
“Hell yeah, I did! It’s right that you’re thankful!” Madoka seemed calmer. Sayaka’s story must have had an impact, as she just looked slightly disturbed at the concept. On the other hand, Sayaka was filled with annoyance.

  
“Hey, I said ‘thank you’! What _you’re_ supposed to say is ‘you’re welcome’ or ‘no problem’ like a normal person! You don’t have to be an ass!” Kyoko smirked, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms.  
“Like I would say that to _you_. You should be thankful, and I said so.”

  
“Why, you-” Sayaka cut off when she saw the disapproving look Madoka shot her; it was a look that said, “She saved you, so try to not fight with her”. Sayaka nearly moved to cross her arms in disappointment before she realized she was still holding Madoka’s hand; maybe she wouldn’t move just yet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably Actual Shit and didn't end at a good place b u t  
> Also: I took the dialogue for the first part from the sub so it's ~o f f i c i a l~ (at least I think)  
> Also can you tell I really like rarepairs  
> 


	2. Fighting Happens and the Pov Changes A Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all  
> (this is over 2,000 words i m)  
> Be warned: more shitty rarepairs ahead

Kyoko dodged another chunk of building that flew towards her; she leaped to another floating bit of debris, running upwards and trying to get closer to the massive witch.

  
“Look out!” Sayaka called from above; she was closer than Kyoko. Kyoko looked behind her, just in time to see one of the familiars aim a long, galaxy-like staff at her. Kyoko loosened her spear, swinging it like a bat and sweeping the familiar into the open air. It felt strange to be fighting the giant witch when she knew it was just another magical girl going through extreme despair, but Kyoko wouldn’t let Mami’s town be destroyed that easily; it’s what she would have wanted, for this thing to be defeated. Plus, if the poor girl was suffering, why not end it once and for all?

  
“Thanks!” Kyoko connected the parts of her spear once more, stabbing it through another familiar, and jumped to another bit of building. A series of explosions went off as Akemi used that weird time magic she had to try to damage Walpurgisnacht, but it seemed to have no effect. Sayaka leaped up, closer to the witch than ever, and barely missing being crushed by the tip of the radio tower. Kyoko ran at said radio tower’s tip, jumped on it, and ran across it to get to Sayaka.

  
“Alright, let’s try to aim for the gear; if we miss, then just climb up the witch.” Kyoko nodded, then took off running once more. _‘This battle is gonna be shit.’_

 

 

~*~

 

 

Homura launched missile after missile at the massive witch, but it did no good; it never did. Still, she had Kyoko and Sayaka in this timeline; maybe she could win.

  
She saw the two girls, red and blue dots from this distance, launch themselves onto the witch. Kyoko caught the very edge of the giant gear and pulled herself up, but Sayaka was barely able to grab the long sleeve hanging down. Still not used to magical girl abilities, Homura guessed. Kyoko summoned five massive spears, aiming them all at the center of the gear, as three familiars popped up behind her.

  
Sayaka, meanwhile, seemed to be having some luck with climbing. She was halfway up the sleeve, stabbing swords through it all the while. A waste; the body was but a doll. Homura didn’t have the time to tell her so, though, and besides, each girl had at least 3 grief seeds saved up for this occasion. Homura had decided to warn them, and they had hunted as many witches as possible. Sayaka was disappointed they hadn’t gotten to kill many familiars, but that would’ve wasted energy when they needed it most.

  
Homura turned her attention back to her weapons, firing off twenty more missiles that all hit the edge of the gear. It did no good; the witch didn’t even seem to react. _‘This is utter bullshit.’_

 

 

~*~

 

 

Madoka sat in the shelter, picking at the edge of the blanket. Her brother was giggling as he played with her mom, and her dad was reading; they were acting like there wasn’t a hurricane outside (well, Walpurgisnacht, technically, but they didn’t know that). Madoka, though, was worried and couldn’t seem to hide it. She told her parents it was for their city when they asked, but it was concern for Sayaka, Kyoko, and Homura that filled her mind.

  
“Have you guys seen Sayaka? I can’t find her anywhere!” Sayaka’s mother ran up to the Kaname blanket, tears building up in her eyes.

****

“I’m sorry, Aya-san, we haven’t. Where have you looked?” Madoka’s father spoke gently; he stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

  
“I’ve checked with a few of the city workers near where we are,” she pointed across the room, “with the Shizukis, who are near us, and I’ve already checked the bathrooms. If she’s not with you, I don’t know where she could be. The last place I remember seeing her is when we were all in the lobby area, and then I think she said something about the bathroom, and that was half an hour ago and I’ve been searching since and-”

  
“Aya-san, calm down. I’m sure we’ll find Sayaka-chan; maybe she’s just having issues finding your blanket, or she got caught up talking with a friend. I’m sure ” Dread and guilt began to pool in Madoka’s stomach. She knew where Sayaka was, but she couldn’t say; why would the adults believe her? She was beginning to regret her decision to stay inside. She wanted to know that Sayaka was safe, that she would be okay.

  
“Aya-san, we’ll help you look. Madoka, look after Tatsuya, would you?” Madoka’s mother’s words brought her back to focus, and she nodded.

  
“Good. We should be back soon, Sayaka-chan is around here somewhere.” Madoka’s dad helped his wife up, and they began to look around. Madoka’s father called for Sayaka as Madoka’s mother asked a few people if they had seen the girl; Sayaka’s mother was still calling for her, worry in her voice.

  
“You can save this city and Miki Sayaka easily, if you wish.” Madoka looked down, seeing the small, cat-like creature appear from seemingly nowhere.

  
“But what if I become a witch? And Homura-chan’s warnings…” Madoka thought this at Kyubey, not wanting to speak her words out loud; people would hear.

  
“If you become a magical girl, you’ll be extremely powerful! Strong enough to take Walpurgisnacht down in three blows! Two, even!” Kyubey’s encouraging words and it’s usual chipper voice would have been enough to convince Madoka a month earlier, but what she knew was enough to keep her away.

 

“I’m not making a wish right now, Kyubey. I do want to go up there, though.”

  
“Alright, Kaname Madoka.” Kyubey leapt up, running through the clusters of families easily, and stood at the door in wait. Madoka tapped a nearby man with a little girl on the shoulder, and he turned to her.  
“E-excuse me, sir, but would you mind watching my little brother for a few minutes? I need to go to the bathroom.” The man nodded and shifted his body so he could see Tatsuya, and Madoka jogged to the door. Looking around to make sure her parents were busy searching, Madoka pushed open the door, slipping quietly into the hallway.

  
“Will you ever make a wish, Kaname Madoka?” asked Kyubey, padding along the slanted hallway; they were slowly making their way aboveground. Its giant tail swayed back and forth in a casual movement, and a month ago, even two weeks ago, Madoka would’ve found that too cute to resist. Now, though, she knew that everything it did was carefully planned to make it appealing to young girls. From it’s cat-bunny look to it’s fluffiness to it’s cutesy, peppy voice, everything was a little too ideal. Even its perfectly white fur, which was never dirted, was strange-seeming now.

  
“I don’t know. I’m less willing to, now that I know what happens to magical girls, but I want to protect people. I want to help save them, but I know how much danger I’ll be in if that happens. If Sayaka needs me, I certainly will, and if I need to save someone, yes, but otherwise…” A staircase, tall enough that it seemed to go on forever in the dim lighting, was all that separated Madoka from knowing Sayaka’s fate. Now, she was a bit like that cat they learned about in science; both alive and dead until further notice. The question was, did Madoka want to know? If she hurried back, it would seem like she was never gone. The staircase seemed to repeat the question: know or not?

  
“Are you coming, Kaname Madoka?” Kyubey was on the fifth step, and it tilted its head up to look her in the eyes.

  
“Yes.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

Homura sat up, the crumbling building beneath her creaking; it was ready to fall, so she didn’t have much time. Her whole body hurt, and blood ran down her face, but Madoka was safe. That was what mattered. She stood up once more, ready to fight, when she saw two figures, a small white dot and a larger pink one, exit the shelter. _‘No.’_

  
“Go back inside! Save yourself! Don’t trust it!” Homura screamed as loud as she could, but Madoka didn’t even notice. The Incubator, though, definitely did. It ran swiftly, jumping across falling items and building chunks, and Homura leapt to lower ground as the building she was standing on finally collapsed.

  
“Kaname Madoka has stated she might not make a contract. I do not know her conditions, which is disappointing; don't you humans love power?” Homura drew a gun from her shield, shooting the bothersome creature in the head. It flopped over, but Homura knew how soon it would be back. She took of running once more, stopping time to launch more and more missiles; she used some of her larger guns as well, but she knew they would have no effect. It was a useless, repetitive fight, one she’d lived dozens of times, one which she knew the end to. She had Sayaka and Kyoko on her side this time, sure, and a few extra grief seeds, but little things like that never changed anything…

 

 

~*~

 

 

Kyoko summoned the largest spear she ever had, nearly half the size of the giant gear. She pushed as much power as she could into it and drove it into the center of the gear as Sayaka stuck sword after sword into the little crags and cracks of the witch. She had hacked at an arm for a while, but it did nothing but waste energy and only earned her a burned arm.

  
“Is this even doing anything?” called Sayaka over the noise.

  
“Yup!” The answer echoed through Kyoko’s head, and it seemed to echo through Sayaka’s as well; Kyubey was near. “I’ve never seen three magical girls deal so much damage to such a giant witch! However, it’ll take a lot to beat it, and you two seem low on energy. I do not think you will win.”

  
“That’s where you’re wrong,” Kyoko thought back, pulling out a grief seed and walking over to the other girl. “Here, we’ll share,” she said aloud. Both girls quickly cleansed their soul gems, and Kyoko flung the used-up grief seed over the side of the witch.

  
“You have…? I should have known.” Kyoko felt energized, much more so than the moment before. _‘We can do this.’_

 

 

~*~

 

 

Rain fell around Sayaka as she sat in the water, the last bits of debris crashing to the ground. She was exhausted, and her soul gem had little of the light blue it normally was left, but she was alive. But Kyoko… Sayaka looked down; she didn’t want to see a corpse.

  
“Sayaka! Are you alright?” Madoka ran to Sayaka’s side, immediately looking at the tainted soul gem the magical girl held.

  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just tired.”

 

“And Kyoko-chan? Homura-chan?”

  
“As far as I know, Akemi is fine. Kyoko-san, though… She didn’t, um, make it.” Madoka clapped her hands to her face, eyes widening.

  
“K-kyoko-chan is…?” She fell to her knees, and a sob escaped her. It didn’t seem to matter that Kyoko had been nothing but mean to most; her death still hit Madoka hard.

  
“Yeah. She used all her energy to defeat Walpurgis, and none of us had any grief seeds left. Walpurgis’s just didn’t drop fast enough, and Akemi… well, Kyoko-san didn’t become a witch.” Madoka continued to sob as Sayaka explained, and the blue-haired girl looked to Akemi. She was sitting to the side, simply watching the conversation.

  
“Do you need something, Miki-san?” She had noticed Sayaka’s stare.

  
“Could you pass me the grief seed?” Akemi complied, throwing it to Sayaka. It was larger than most grief seeds, able to hold more darkness than normal. Sayaka quickly cleaned her soul gem, and she felt her energy return. Madoka let out another sob; Sayaka turned back to her, pulling her into a hug. Madoka returned it, burying her face in Sayaka’s neck and letting the tears flow. “It’ll be alright, Madoka. I’m here; I’ll protect you.”

  
“Can you promise me you’ll stay safe? You’ll stay with me?” Madoka’s voice was watery and weak, and a sob separated the two questions.

  
“I promise. I won’t leave you, no matter what. I love you too much, Madoka.”

  
“Th-thank you, Sayaka.” After a moment, she mumbled, “I love you, too.”

  
“I’m glad.” They had each other; that was what mattered.

 

**~END~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Can't Believe Kyoko's Fucking Dead  
> (also yeah I am shitty at writing romance and the ending is weird and homuras an awkward third wheel)  
> I'M WRITING AN EPILOGUE. THIS WAS POSTED QUICKLY BECAUSE IT WAS NEARLY DONE THE EPILOGUE ISNT STARTED I AM SUFFERING (it'll have shitty homuhito and shitty kyomami maybe and shitty madosaya)  
> ALSO CAN YOU TELL I CANT WRITE ACTION. THIS IS SHITTY.  
> ((please dont ask what happened to the timeline madoka is safe so it didnt reset ok))


End file.
